


This is Me

by Alleywolf0317



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans FTM Sam, ace!sam, ask to tag, if you squint it can seem anti dean, it's not supposed to be, mentions of acephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alleywolf0317/pseuds/Alleywolf0317
Summary: A few weeks after a hunt, Sam decides Gabriel needs to learn how to drive. After a few hours, the two settle to relax. And secrets can be revealed in the quiet.





	This is Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Ace Mini bang! Thank you so much to my best friend for betaing this! 
> 
> Here is a playlist that my mini-bang partner Kai made! - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ZJKFoG6rtnoXkEnKfAfpw?si=BOI_ads9TTa8pdcGsVMIyA

Sam opened the door to his room and strolled to the kitchen. Making another mental note to move rooms. Ever since Lucifer had made camp in it, he was barely able to change in it let alone sleep; unfortunately, Sam had been too busy to make the move. He was grabbing a bottle of water when his phone vibrated. He glanced at his phone and rolled his eyes when a notification from Dean greeted him. His brother had been on a hunt in Pierre South Dakota. An apparent ghost haunting. The text read as dull as anything else Dean had texted him. 

_ It was a bust. Just like you said. Stopping by Jodi's and then I will be back sometime in the morning. _

He wasn't looking forward to Dean returning. That meant the bunker was going to be dirty and loud. Even if Sam is in the library, he can still hear Dean's music. Through several concrete walls. It is very annoying. Sam has a hard enough time focusing on his own, Dean's music sure doesn't help. Not to say he didn't love his brother! Sam was sure he would die without Dean being around. Whenever Gabriel wasn't around, Dean was the one to check up on him and make sure he is eating, sleeping, or drinking; usually, he isn't doing any of the three. 

He stood up from where he was sitting and walked out of the kitchen. Sam walked into the war room, looking for Gabriel. The Archangel was hard to find these days. He tended to be trying to find ways to prank Dean in some way or another. Or helping the Angels in Heaven, and ends up being annoyed by said angels. After Gabriel returns he and Sam always cuddle. But since Dean was gone, he should be easier to find. Unless of course, Gabe is with the angels, and of course, if he isn't in Heaven, Sam wasn't the biggest fan of the pranking, or the long trips in Heaven, but he wasn't going to stop the Archangel. Sam turned towards the library and luckily found Gabriel sitting at one of the tables. He was on his phone with earbuds in. 

Sam smiles at the sight of the archangel and walks up to the Angel. He was wearing a bright blue shirt Sam had forced him to get at some point and jeans. Gabriel must've sensed Sam's arrival as he removed an earbud. 

"Hey, Sammich!" The archangel smiles at Sam and 

"Hello." 

Gabriel reached up and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. "How's the second most handsome man in the world doing?"

"Good. But now I'm wondering who is the first most handsome?" 

"Me, of course." Gabriel winks. 

Sam feels a slight blush run up his neck and laughs, "right I should have known. What are you doing?" 

"Not much. Just watching old vines." Gabriel looks back down at his phone.

"I'm sure you can recite all of them at this point," Sam replies with a soft smile.

"So what?" They are still amazing." 

"I suppose you're right," Sam says. "Wanna go, do something?"

"Depends," Gabriel says. "What are we doing?" The Angel suggestively waggles his eyebrows. 

"Not what you're thinking." 

"Aww" Gabriel whines faintly.

Sam feels his heart drop a bit. He knows that Gabriel is going to want to do it sometime and that he is disappointed that they haven't. He pushes past it. "I'm going to teach you to drive."

Sam laughed at Gabriel as the Archangel’s face went white. 

"You're not serious." Gabriel was clearly flabbergasted. 

Sam shoots him a bitchface. "No, I'm joking. Come on, Gabe." 

"Oh, my Dad, you are." Gabriel scoffs, “You must've fallen and hit your head kiddo, why would I?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“I can fly.” Sam notices Gabriel flexing his shoulders as if he was physically moving his wings. “Doesn’t that kind of defeat the purpose?” 

“What if somebody casts a spell on you that removes your wings?” Sam countered; purposely bringing up the failed hunt from a few months ago.

“Then you or Dean can drive me.

“What if we aren’t around?”

“Bus.”

Sam rolls his eyes, knowing that Gabriel would keep making up excuses not to learn to drive. “Why are you so against learning to drive? It won’t even be Dean teaching you, it's just me.” 

“Angels shouldn’t have to drive.” Gabriel retorts. “Sam, we are meant to fly and not drive some stupid car.” 

“Cas drives.” 

“Ok, well he can’t fly anymore, can he? No, he can’t case closed.” Gabriel crosses his arms like a little kid throwing a tantrum. 

“Can we compromise?” Sam offers. “I teach you the basics just in case of an emergency, and I won’t make you have to learn fully.” Sam knew it was stupid to not teach the Archangel the whole thing, but he ought to take what he can get. 

Gabriel stares at him, and Sam can clearly see the cogs turning in the archangels head. Sam knows Gabe is trying to find a way to get out of having to learn. It doesn’t look like he is having much luck as his shoulders drop in defeat. “I guess since your fine stubborn ass won’t give up and my stubborn ass won’t give up, we probably should. So yeah, let's do it.” 

“Perfect!” Sam smiles and restrains from making any celebratory move since Sam knows his boyfriend would just take that as a challenge. "Can we do it now?" 

Gabriel sighs gently and gives him a small smile back, "yeah, but only to get this over with." 

"Great! We already have a car ready to go." Sam motions for him to follow along. 

"Let's not." Sam feels a hand on his shoulder, and the two of them are in the garage before Sam can take a step. Sam's used to angel highway by now, so he is able to effortlessly transition to his new environment. 

"Thanks, Gabriel," Sam says, rolling his eyes for what feels like the millionth time. 

"Not a problem." Gabe's cheeky voice speaks from behind him. 

"How long have you been planning this?" His boyfriend questions him a few seconds after the conversation. 

"Since the hunt against the witches." That hunt had been a disaster for everybody. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel had all gone on it. Their target, witches, had lured them into a trap. Sam and Gabe were taken and held hostage. Gabriel had tried to fly him and Sam away, but the witches had put a spell on the Archangel, and his wings were virtually useless. Long story short the two of them were trapped for 2 days until Dean and Cas had arrived and freed them. Once the witch who cast the spell was dead, it disappeared. Gabriel was bitter the entire 2 days and would not stop complaining. 

"You will never let me live that down, will you?" 

"Maybe, but I'm not going to lie I probably won't. 

"Ugh, just get your cute ass in the car and teach me to drive already."

"Now you want to! Funny how the tone has changed!"

"Shut up, Winchester." 

Sam laughs and walks over to the key holder and snatches the 3rd set of keys off of the hook. It belongs to a 2007 Chevy Impala, Sam had stolen it a few months back without even realizing what kind of car it was. Dean has insisted it was a shittier version of Baby and refused even to touch it. Sam hadn't cared much because the car ran nice enough and was more discrete than Baby was so he decided to keep it. Right after they got home, Sam forged the plates and taxes then put them on the car. As a second thought, he also made a fake insurance card and put that in the glovebox. Sam never knew to make an insurance card was so easy until he actually decided to create one. After making one for it, he decided to make one for all the cars. Including Dean's car, Baby. 

Sam unlocked the car and jumped into the driver's seat. Motioning for Gabriel to get in on the other side, of course, Gabriel had to make it extremely obvious he wasn't going to do this nicely, as the Archangel teleported in right next to Sam with his arms crossed. 

"Where we heading Sammich?" Gabriel seems to have dropped the attitude, for now at least. 

"That's a valid question. I was thinking about just driving around. Unless you want to go somewhere."

"Sounds alright to me, driving around it is." With a snap, the man had a sucker in his mouth, and his feet were on the dashboard. 

"Get your feet off the dashboard!"

Gabe rolls his eyes but moves his feet to a proper sitting position. 

"Thank you." Sam turns on the car, presses the garage door button, and drives out of the garage before Gabriel can change his mind. They managed to get about 10 feet from the garage when Gabriel started talking again.

"Anything for you, sugar." 

Sam groans, "I thought we agreed on no pet names." 

"No pet names around, Dean!" Gabriel says. "However, according to my strict and thorough calculations, Dean isn't here right now." 

Sam can't argue with that. "Still, pet names are weird." 

Gabriel chuckles. "Yeah, they are." He stops to think. "I still like using them, though." 

"I know you do you romantic." 

"Somebody in this relationship needs to be." 

"You saying I'm not romantic?" 

"Remember our anniversary?" 

Sam had tried so hard to properly cook something. He even recruited Dean's help. Despite agreeing to help, about halfway through Dean decided he was tired of assisting Sam with making dinner, and he left. A few minutes after Dean went to his room, Sam turned his back on the stove for 10 seconds, and in that 10 seconds, an oil fire had started. The smoke alarms started going off. Cas and Jack had no idea what a smoke alarm even was so they started freaking out. Dean raced to the kitchen only to find his brother trying desperately to put it out. Then Sam's sleeve caught on fire, burning his arm. Dean prayed for Gabriel, and the Angel saved the day. Gabe stopped the blaze and healed up Sam's arm. Then proceeded to lose his shit when Sam told him he was trying to cook dinner. 

"Don't remind me." 

Sam takes a turn down a county road and picks up the speed. Enjoying the freedom that came with being able to drive. Stepping it up to 70 miles per hour. 

"Breaking the law there a little bit Sammich." 

"The speed limit is 65. I'm only going 5 miles faster." 

"Right,-" Gabriel says sarcastically. "first it's 5 then it's 10 soon you'll be going 100 miles down the highway." Gabriel teases.

"I will not! You know me! I rarely break the law." 

"Your entire life is based off of breaking so so many laws." Gabriel laughs at Sam. 

"I try not to." Sam's voice cracks. 

"Then why are you speeding?" Gabriel's voice is playful. 

"If you want to critique my driving, then you may as well take the wheel." 

"If I were in control we would be going 140," Gabriel responds. "So maybe not the best idea."

Sam chooses to ignore the comment. "Is it cool if I open the window?" Sam asks Gabriel. 

"Yeah, go ahead."

"You sure?" 

"Yeah! You act like you have never been allowed to do something in your life." Gabriel says, slightly less playful.

"Well, I mean, the Impala is Dean's car. And before that, it was my Dad's. And we haven't had many other vehicles in our lives."

"Wait, so you're seriously not allowed to roll down the windows in the Impala?" Gabe's voice is harder now. All of the carefree attitude gone.

"Nope. Dean says dirt will get in and ruin the car." 

"I swear to Dad he cares more about that car than anything else in the world." 

"You wouldn't be wrong."

"Anyways, where was I? Oh right, how helpless of a romantic you are. Remember how the flowers turned out?" Gabriel's voice changed to playful again, ready to continue teasing him. 

"How was I supposed to know I was allergic to them?" Sam retorted lightly. "I've never had a chance to see if I was." 

"You started developing a rash seconds after touching them!" Gabriel was laughing from beside him.

"I was too busy trying to hide them from you," Sam mumbled. Turning down another side road. 

"It didn't work." 

"Only because the second I brought them back to you Cas started talking about how, how did he put it? Right, how extravagating the flowers were. Spoiling the surprise."

"Your first mistake was trying to give me flowers when Cas was around," Gabriel said in between laughs. 

"I know that now!" Sam retorted, voice light and happy.

"So yeah, you aren't a romantic at all!" 

"I try." Sam pouts. "It's not my fault; I don't know what I'm doing. I haven't exactly had the best teachers."

"If you are referring to Dean, John, and Bobby as teachers, you are better off saying you had none." 

"I guess you're probably right," Sam admits. Thinking back on everything, the three men had done. Dean was a get straight to the point type of person, Bobby was useless at showing emotion, and John was, well he was John. None of them were exactly love experts.

"It's ok," Gabriel says. "I appreciate the effort you put in. Nobody has done anything like that for me before." 

"Cause their dumbasses," Sam says under his breath.

"There you go," Gabriel laughs. "Now you're doing better in the romantic department."

Sam blushes. "Are you even learning anything?" 

"Nope." 

Sam chuckles. "Yeah, that's what I thought." 

"If I really need to learn, I'll figure it out." 

"I don't doubt you will."

"Then, why did you bring me out here?" 

"Mostly just to hang out with you," Sam admits. "You've been so busy lately, we barely see each other."

"You sly fox. I honestly thought you were teaching me to drive." 

"Well, lying is my job."

"Usually, you are way worst at it when you are with me."

"Cause I don't like lying to you." 

"I appreciate that."

The sun was starting to go down, but Sam wasn't ready to head in yet. Dean would be back from his mini hunt soon, and Sam was still enjoying the time off from him he has had. 

"Not ready to head home?" Gabriel asked him.

"No, not really. How'd you know?"

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?" Sam asks, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He is confused about how he can possibly have a look, and how often he shows it. 

"Don't worry Sammich," Gabriel responds softly. "It's just your 'I'm Sam Winchester, and I'm an indecisive person' look." Gabriel laughs. "It's a pretty rare look for you to put on. I think your brain knows when a good time to put it on is." 

"I suppose if it isn't all that common, then it's ok. I'm not a fan of people seeing my expressions." 

"I know you aren't, you robot," Gabriel says with an eye roll. "Luckily for me and you, I'm not a person." 

"That seems a little unfair for me." 

"Nah its entirely fair." 

"Not really. Also if you wanted to you could-." 

Gabriel raises a hand to quiet Sam. "Anyway, Sammich if we aren't going home, what do you want to do?" 

"I'm not sure. I want to do something, but I can't decide." 

"How about we visit a candy shop?" 

"Hah! As if you need to stop by a candy store to get your sweets." 

"Oh, shut up. It's still fun to visit them." Gabriel pouted. 

"Where would you even want to go?" 

"Either the one in Norway or the one in Spain! Maybe both? Yeah, both." 

"How aren't you bored of them yet? You go there at least once a week." 

"Ok well, the one in Spain was able to make their chocolate spicy. How can anybody not love that? It's so good. Then the one in Norway has the smoothest, creamiest, best-tasting chocolate ever! And that's not even counting their suckers, gummies, rock candy, and taffy!"

Sam smiled at Gabriel content with just listening to him talk about whatever sort of sweets he was interested in for the day.

"Can we go?" Gabriel's voice was hopeful. Sam glanced over and saw the archangel giving him a severe case of the puppy dog eyes.

Sam has been long immune to those eyes. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Ugh, why tomorrow?" 

"I do believe it's around 1 am there right now." Sam states. "I don't think there will be many people to help you out at 1 am, wouldn't you think?

Gabe goes silent for a few moments, and Sam can practically hear the gears turning in his head. "You're right. It is 1 am in Spain right now." 

"And Norway," Sam adds on.

"And Norway," Gabriel agrees. "So if we aren't going to go to a candy store," Gabriel's voice is sad but lightens up quickly. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I don't know." Sam glances over to the fields of wheat, corn, and soybeans. His thoughts racing, trying to come up with an idea.

"The look in your eyes say you want to stop driving," Gabriel speaks up. 

"I guess you are right."

"How about we-," Gabriel pauses and is clearly thinking. "We can stargaze? Does that sound cool? I know you like stars."

Sam nods, the idea sounds pleasing to him. "I love the stars. Plus it's a nice night out! Damn, why didn't I think of this sooner!"

Gabriel chuckles lightly. "What would you do without me?"

"Probably burn from the inside out." 

"You know it." Sam can practically hear Gabriel waggle his eyebrows again. 

Sam rolls his eyes, wondering how he ended up dating Gabriel and not anybody else. 

"Babe when do you want to stop?" Gabriel pulls him from his thoughts. "If I were you, I would be getting tired of driving." 

"Wait, how long have we been driving?" 

"Like 4 hours." 

"Shit!" Sam looks down at the gas meter and is happy to see he still has a fourth of a tank. "Ok, nevermind we're ok."

"What were you so concerned about?" Gabriel questions him.

"I didn't realize we have been driving for so long, so I had to check how much gas we have left." 

"Oh. We are ok, then?" 

"Yeah." Sam looks out on the horizon and notices the sun is almost gone. "To answer your question, we can stop anytime you want." 

"How about the next turn off we find?" 

"That should work."

Sam and Gabriel sit in silence, enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes, Sam notices a path that enters a field. 

"Does that look good?" Sam questions and points to the path. 

"Yeah, let's stop here. Anything to stop listening to crappy country music."

"You can change it if you want, though."

"I thought you liked it," Gabriel admits quietly. "You've never said anything against it."

Sam laughs. "Hell, no. I hate country. But my entire life has been revolved around not being able to pick the music in the car, so I've never really cared." Sam shrugs.

"Mother, fucker." Gabriel flicks his hands and the radio changes to a new song. Sam recognizes it as The Yawning Grave by Lord Huron. It's one of Sam's favorite songs. 

"Did you purposefully change it to that?" 

"No," Gabriel says, but Sam can't believe him. Gabriel was the level of cheesy romantic who would do that. Gabe gives him a pointed look, "I didn't! I swear!" 

"If you say so." Sam teases the Angel. 

Gabe lets out a groan and turns to the side opening his door and getting out. A blush rising up his face. 

Gabriel and Sam both jump onto the hood of the car. With a snap, Gabriel made a campfire appear. It quickly starts crackling, and within a short 30 seconds, Sam can feel the heat against his body. The two of them sat staring at the rapidly emerging stars. Quiet music playing from the radio. Sam focuses on the sound of Gabriel breathing from next to him. 

"You see those stars?" Gabriel points to a constellation in the sky.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"I helped make them." 

Sam looks over at Gabriel. "You did?" 

"Yep. All the Archangels did." Gabriel explains. "It was surprisingly more boring than you would think." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, Raphael, Lucifer, and Michael all took it so seriously. It was so boring to watch them meticulously put stars into places. I kinda helped but focused more on chucking asteroids at them." Sam pictured Gabriel throwing a fucking asteroid at Michael and couldn't help but laugh. "Once Dad caught on, he yelled at me to stop, so I just went and took the stars the three of them had made and put them into different shapes. There is a few that Dad caught onto. But for the most part, he just left them in their own shapes." 

"What kind of shapes?" 

"Look up there, can you see the rabbit shape?" Gabriel asks. "See the fluffy tail!"

Sam squints his eyes. Trying desperately to see the shape. He can finally make out it. "Yeah!" Sam nods, "I can see it now. The tail is really fluffy."

"I made that." 

"You did?"

"Yep!" Gabriel responds. "I made a majority of the shaped you see in the sky. Just to make humans confused as all fuck."

"That one looks like a lion!" Sam points to a different area of the sky.

"I think that was initially supposed to be a 4 headed bat or something." 

"I'm assuming your Dad fixed it." 

"Yeah, he and Michael made quick work of it." 

"What else did you make? Anything on Earth?"

"I didn't do it out of heaven's orders, but I helped humans create music."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. In prehistoric times I taught them a couple what songs are and it spread like wildfire."

"Wow." 

"I also gave the idea of a horn to whoever created that. I really should have kept the thought to myself."

"Don't you have your own horn?"

"I turned that into a kazoo about 5 thousand years ago." 

"Of course you did." 

"Listen. I had the best ideas for stuff, ok?" 

"Sure, you did." Sam eggs Gabriel on. "Is that why none of them are in your name?" 

"Shut up." 

"Exactly."

The two of them dive back into silence. Content with just laying next to each other and soaking in each other's company. The wind gently winds through the wheat surrounding them. The air isn't too hot, but it isn't cold. 

"Sam, can I ask you a question?" Gabriel quietly asks from beside him. 

"Shoot." 

"Why don't we have sex?" 

(Oh, fuck.)

"I'm ok with not having it, but I've just been wondering for a while now."

"I've uh-" Sam doesn't know how to respond to Gabriel's question without sounding like a giant freak. Even Dean didn't support Sam being Asexual. Until he started dating Gabriel, Dean had tried to get Sam laid every night. Claiming Sam would enjoy it if he let himself enjoy it and he would also say that being ace was a made up thing. There would be no way Gabriel can understand why Sam isn't interested in sex. 

"It's ok if you don't want to explain." His boyfriend seemed to have picked up on his discomfort. "I don't mind." 

"No, I owe you an explanation," Sam responded. "It's the least I can do." 

"Sam, you don't have to give me any reason if you aren't comfortable. And you certainly don't owe me anything." 

"Just let me do this," Sam begs Gabe. 

"If you insist." Gabriel's voice is quiet.

After a few moments of silence, Sam still can't come up with an excellent way to say it. He doesn't even think when he blurts out, "I'm Asexual." Sam is shocked that his mind would just allow him to come out about it so clearly. "It means I don't like having sex. I have been my whole life." Sam admits. "Although certain things have helped make that worse." He quietly admits.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriel asks. There's no 'freak, weirdo, you haven't had sex with me yet though, or something about Asexuality not existing' just straight into the not telling part. 

"I didn't know if you would accept me," Sam whispers. "I was scared you would think I was a freak or that you could fix me." 

"Of course, I wouldn't! All this time, I thought that your dysphoria was stopping you from having it." Gabriel replies. "Or that you were scared of me. I know some certain brothers of mine didn't help with that. Or some other run of the mill, stupid thought I could come up with. So I never said anything." 

"It's not a problem, then? You're just ok with it? You aren't disgusted with me?"

"Sam, there is nothing you can possibly do that would make me stop loving you. It doesn't matter if you hate sex or love it. I love every bit of you. Except for if you cheat on me, but I know I don't have to worry about that." His eyes are light and playful. Telling Sam that he has nothing to worry about. 

Sam smiles softly. "Damn right, you don't have to worry about that. And I don't have to worry about the same."

"Of course, you won't." Gabriel presses a hand to Sam's cheek and strokes it gently with his thumb. "What are you ok with?" His voice is soft and the exact opposite of malicious. "I don't want to make you feel uneasy because of something I'm doing."

"Kissing is fine," Sam says after thinking long and hard. "I'm not the biggest fan of making out, but I can deal with it. Anything past that is a big no go." 

"Ok. I will ask if you are in the mood for making out the next time we do." 

"You don't need to do that." 

"I do, though." 

Sam doesn't want to fight over this. "Thanks" its the easiest way to get them to move on in the conversation. 

"What about cuddling?"

"That's ok. I actually love cuddling."

"Perfect." Gabriel is silent for a moment. "Sam? What did you mean its gotten worse thanks to certain events?" 

Sam looks at Gabriel and debates the most straightforward way to say what needs to be said. "Lucifer wasn't precisely a friend in the cage. And Toni Bevell wasn't a saint. 

Gabriel grasped Sam's hand and holds it tight. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault."

"I left you, though. If I stuck around and didn't fake my death, it could've worked out better." 

"Can we please just drop it." Sam can feel his heart starting to race; a clear sign of a panic attack. "I don't like this conversation."

"Yeah, we can," Gabriel responds. 

The two of them go back to sitting in silence, staring at the stars. Sam's breath starts to return to normal. 

"Is Dean accepting of you?"

"Not at all." Sam quickly admits.

"He doesn't accept you?" Gabriel's voice is outraged, and he has turned back to Sam.

Sam nods solemnly to Gabriel. "He has always tried to get me laid. I've tried to explain to him why I don't want to, but he is always saying its not a real thing."

"That fuck."

"It's ok, Gabriel. He just doesn't understand. Plus since we've gotten together, he has left me alone about it."

"How many times has he pressured you into finding someone to have sex with?" The Archangel is still furious. 

"Not that many times," Sam responds. "He did it a lot more when we were younger. Remember, what was her name, oh, Pepper? The only reason I had sex with her is because Dean had pressured me into it."

"Hmm. What about Ruby?" 

Sam looks down at his feet. "I was an addict. I would do anything for the high." 

An uncomfortable silence spreads between them. Sam is still waiting for Gabriel to reject him. They all end up doing so. Even Jess was weirded out by it. She never told him outright, but Sam knew she had wanted sex. He also suspects that she went out and slept with a couple of dudes, not that Sam could blame her. Not only was he trans, but he didn't even want to have sex. It was difficult for her to live like that. 

"Well, as long as I am alive you won't have to do anything you are uncomfortable with," Gabriel proudly says. "Even if we end up separating, I will make sure you aren't ever put in that situation again." Gabriel pauses for a minute. "I'm not planning on us breaking up anytime soon, though."

"Thanks." 

"Anything for you, mi amor." Gabriel pulls him into his lap. Holding him close to his chest. Sam sighs and cuddles closer to his boyfriend. 

The two of them delve back into silence this time much more comfortable. Sam feels himself starting to drift off. The warmth, soft music, and crackling of the fire, and Gabriel's sweet heartbeat lulling him to sleep. 

"Go ahead and sleep, Sammy," Gabriel whispers. "I'll still be here when you awaken." 

"Not yet. Not tired enough." It was a total lie. Since he had been pulled in, he had become increasingly tired. 

"Sam, we had this discussion earlier. You can't lie to me." Gabriel says jokingly. "I can also feel your heartbeat slow. Any slower, and you would be asleep." 

"Shu'd up." Sam forces himself to stay awake a second longer. "We gonna stay here all night or you gonna take us home?" 

"Depends on what you want." 

"I'm alright here for right now," Sam says. "But for real, how are we going to get home?" 

Gabriel sighs lightly. "I suppose I can drive us." 

Sam snorts. "I was hoping you would say that." 

"You are so lucky, I love you," Gabriel says.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the tumblr to Kai my amazing artist! Seriously guys go give them a follow. It was awesome working with them. I've never done anything like this before so I'm really glad that I got a partner who cares about it. I cannot give enough praise to them. 
> 
> https://dep-op-ex-pression.tumblr.com/


End file.
